UnTitle
by Kuu Ikuya
Summary: Chapter 2: Once A Year Choco.  Unntuk merayakan hari Valentine yang terlambat 2 hari.    TrentxClaire.  Coklat itu makanan manis yang paling menyebalkan. Tapi lucunya…  Aku justru menanti coklat ada di atas mejaku setahun sekali.
1. Feel so Numb

_Orang bilang jatuh cinta,_

_Itu adalah hal paling manis yang akan kau alami._

_Tapi untukku, rasanya menyakitkan,_

_Karena aku seorang pecundang sekaligus pengecut_

_Orang bilang saat kau disakiti oleh cinta,_

_Itu adalah saat yang menyakitkan untukmu._

_Tapi untukku, rasa sakit ini terasa samar,_

_Aku... tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa..._

* * *

><p>Harvest Moon (c) Natsume<p>

Feel So Numb (c) Ruise Vein Cort

Rui bilang _'At the End_' adalah fic TrentClaire terakhir?

Abaikan!

Karena _muse _muncul di waktu yang salah Rui kembali labil karena orang itu.

Ngah!

* * *

><p><em>Sebelumnya, saat patah hati hanya butuh waktu dua minggu bagiku untuk kembali bangkit. Entah apa yang berbeda, karena kali ini... sesaat setelah patah hati aku tidak jatuh. Aku masih bisa tersenyum dan tidak menangis seperti sebelumnya. Tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam bergulung dengan boneka di dalam pelukanku. Aku bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Seolah... mati rasa.<em>

_Hanya saja... rasa sakit itu terasa samar. Samar namun ada dalam jangka waktu yang terlalu lama. Terasa sakit tapi sulit untuk kurasakan. Semua sudah berakhir, aku tahu itu. Tapi bagaimana cara ia bersikap biasa-biasa saja padaku. Seolah ada bulu-bulu halus menggelitik bagian dalam tubuhku. Terasa menyenangkan tapi seiring waktu akan mulai menyakitkan._

_Aku tidak mengerti, tidak mengerti dan tidak mengerti._

_Rasanya... menyakitkan._

_Claire,_

_27 Summer_

* * *

><p>"Kau tahu, aku menyedihkan," bisikku perlahan. Memainkan helai jerami di pangkuanku dan sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk menghindari pandangannya. Pada pria yang seenaknya kuseret menuju pertanian yang sebelumnya adalah milikku dan kini adalah milik Jack dan Elli.<p>

"Maksudmu?" dengan nada datar ia berucap. Duduk di sampingku dan aku berani bersumpah ia sedang berusaha melihat ekspresi apa yang tengah terukir di wajahku.

Hanya saja, kristal biru langitku selalu menyangkal untuk bisa menatap kristal obsidian miliknya. Sebelumnya aku bisa memperhatikan kristal-kristal cantik itu lebih dari satu hari tanpa henti. Aku tak akan merasa bosan dengan sensasi menyenangkan saat bulu-bulu halus menggelitik.

Sekarang... aku tak pernah bisa, bulu-bulu yang sebelumnya sangat halus sudah berubah menjadi pisau tajam. Memberi rasa sakit yang samar tapi lama untuk sembuh. Seperti saat kau mengiris jari telunjukmu dengan pisau. Luka tipis dengan hanya setetes darah. Tapi luka itu lama untuk sembuh dan memberi rasa nyeri yang menyebalkan bila tidak segera ditangani.

Seperti itu aku bisa mengambarkan apa yang kurasakan saat ini.

Setengah tahun. Seharusnya dengan waktu selama ini aku bisa mengatur kembali perasaanku. Membunuh rasa yang pernah berkembang dan mengantinya dengan rasa lain yang jauh lebih ringan. Tapi itu selalu gagal, aku tak pernah bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Terasa begitu... sulit.

"Kau diam."

Aku mengerjap. Membiarkan kekehan lirih meluncur dari bibir tipisku. Lalu meminta maaf karena bersikap tidak seharusnya. Ayolah Claire, kau hanya punya waktu tidak sampai setengah jam. Kau sendiri yang memintanya untuk meluangkan waktu sebanyak itu.

Tapi... aku tidak tahu harus bicara dan bersikap seperti apa. Pikiranku... kosong.

"Karena aku menyedihkan..." Kembali kenyataan itu yang terurai dari mulutku.

Kuangkat kepalaku, berharap kali ini aku bisa menatap sosoknya dengan labih baik. Berharap aku bisa kembali menatap langsung pada kristal obsidian miliknya. Dan saat aku berhasil melakukannya, kupu-kupu mulai mengepakkan sayapnya. Kalimat pasaran. Tentu, sangat pasaran.

"Kenapa?"

Trent mengerjap pelan. Memiringkan sedikit kepalanya seperti biasa. Hal yang tidak jarang akan ia lakukan saat tidak mengerti dengan suatu hal. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah gagal membuatku tertawa pelan. Tapi gagal untuk kali ini.

"Karena aku memang menyedihkan."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu, sungguh."

Kali ini aku tertawa. Tertawa dengan cairan bening yang mengancam akan segera tumpah. Dan aku berusaha sebiasa mungkin agar mereka tetap ada dalam pelupuk mataku.

Ah... Trent... kenapa aku harus jatuh hati pada pria paling tidak sensitif sepertimu? Ada banyak pria yang mengerti aku dan menjamin hari-hari yang tidak dipenuhi rasa sakit sepertimu. Tapi... sesuatu di dalam sini masih terikat pada sosokmu. Sekali pun yang aku miliki hanya rasa sakit. Apa ini berarti aku _masochist_?

"Hei... berapa lama kita putus?" Di antara tawa, pikiranku mulai menyusun kalimat itu. Tapi bila ia menjawab, aku tak tahu apa yang akan kugunakan untuk melanjutkannya. Oh ayolah... bukankah aku sudah menghabiskan waku satu malam penuh untuk menyusun semuanya?

"Mungkin lima bulan, kenapa?"

"Lima bulan satu minggu dua hari kurang empat jam lima belas menit tepatnya."

Ia menggerutu pelan. Entah karena apa aku tak tahu. Hanya saja waktu yang baru saja kukatakan adalah waktu paling tepat untuk menunjuk saat keputusan final kuutarakan.

Aku yang mengatakannya. Dan sampai saat ini aku belum beranjak sedikit pun. Jauh di dalam diriku, aku merasa masih berdiri di Gereja. Memperhatikan Trent yang menanti keputusan final aku utarakan. Menatap wajah yang sebelumnya _blank _terisi oleh perasaan kalut oleh kesedihan. Ekspresi itu yang membuatku mengambil keputusan dengan dorongan suara parau darinya.

Aku tak menangis saat ia hanya mengangguk dan melemparkan senyuman lemah padaku. Aku tak menangis saat ia mengacak-acak rambutku saat aku berkunjung ke kliniknya untuk mengucapkan salam karena aku bertukar pertanian dengan Jack. Aku tak menangis saat dengan ringannya ia berkata; "Selamat jalan."

Tak ada yang kutangisi sama sekali. Tak ada... dan sangat disayangkan aku menangis sebulan setelahnya akibat lampiran surat yang entah kapan terselip di dalam pakaian _overall_ku. Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau memanggilku hanya untuk membicarakan masalah itu?"

Samar aku menangkap nada ketidaksukaan. Seolah yang aku ucapkan tadi adalah hal yang tak ingin ia ingat.

"Bukan..." gumamku pelan. Memeluk lututku sendiri lalu menengadahkan kepalaku. Memperhatikan langit biru cerah yang brtolak belakang dengan suasana di dalam diriku. Siapa bilang saat kau merasa suram alam akan berbaik hati menemanimu? Aku benci kisah di mana sanga tokoh utama sedih maka cuaca akan berubah drastis dari yang sebelumnya cerah menjadi hujan badai. Tapi kalau seandainya bisa, aku ingin badai mengambarkan isi hatiku sekarang.

"Lalu apa?"

"Pernyataan cinta."

Ia tercekat. Reflek memundurkan dirinya bebeapa centi mendengar pernyataanku yang begiu gamblang dan datar. Sementara otakku mulai kalut saat sadar dua kata apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Sungguh, kau pikir siapa orang waras yang mau mendengarkan pengakuan cinta dari mantan kekasihnya sendiri?

"Err... Claire?"

"Aku cuma mau bilang kalau sampai saat ini, sampai detik ini, aku masih menyukaimu. Ah... maaf, aku salah, tapi cinta. Suka tidak akan selama ini kan?"

Kata demi kata meluncur begitu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa saja yang sudah meluncur dan akan meluncur dari mulutku. Yang aku tahu adalah... bagaimana Trent mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Lagi-lagi aku berpikir bahwa hal lain jauh lebih baik dibandingkan kristal obsidian miliknya.

Kami diam, dalam keheningan menyesakkan. Saat aku memiliki keberanian menatap wajahnya, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah...

...ekpresi penuh kesedihan yang sama dengan ekpresi di waktu yang lalu.

"Aku menyedihkan..."

Sesuai harapanku, hujan turun saat matahari bersinar terik di atas sana. sesuatu yang sangat... menarik.

* * *

><p>Owari.<p>

* * *

><p>Jangan bunuh Rui 0.0a<p>

Ini Rui juga masih nggak bisa ngebayangkan apa yang terjadi dan jawaban Trent.

Mudah;

Kalau Rui buat Trent setuju - Kesannya Rui ngarep banget.

Kalau Rui buat Trent menolak - ... (pundung di sudut ruangan).

Jadi ya... Rui tinggalkan ini untuk imajinasi pembaca.

Haha...

Dan...

Fic ini Rui gunakan untuk kumpulan _drabble _TrentClaire, daripada berceceran kebanyakan.

Langsung aja satuin -.-a

Sampai nanti.

(Ambil boneka Voodo sama paku panjang dan palu)

_Mind to Review?_

II II II

V V V

V V

V

v

Boneka Voodo bukan buat kalian (_Sweatdrop_)


	2. Once a Year Choco

_Coklat itu makanan manis yang paling menyebalkan,_

_Menyisakan noda dengan warna yang sama dengan nama makanan tersebut,_

_Ditambah lagi akan membuatmu semakin 'berisi' bila terlalu banyak dimakan,_

_Makanan perusak email gigi,_

_Tapi lucunya…_

_Aku justru menanti coklat ada di atas mejaku setahun sekali._

* * *

><p>Harvest Moon © Natsume<p>

Once A Year Choco © Ruise Vein Cort

Rui tahu, sampai kapan pun juga Trent nggak akan mau coklat -.-a

_It's just for fun, really._

* * *

><p>Hari Valentine adalah satu-satunya hari bagi seorang Trent untuk bersedia mengeluarkan salah satu jenis makanan dari daftar hitamnya. Menerima secara berat hati benda—yang baginya—jahat yang dibungkus rapi dengan pita manis. Trent tidak perduli di mana atau siapa yang membungkusnya. Dia hanya perduli pada benda yang ada di dalam dan perasaan muak untuk memakannya nanti—walau jujur ada rasa bahagia bila mengingat siapa yang memberikan coklat tersebut.<p>

Dan sebagai asisten yang baik Elli mengerti benar mengenai hal itu. Tapi tetap, menurut tradisi yang diberikan saat Valentine adalah coklat atau mungkin bunga mawar—kau bercanda bila Trent akan menerima dengan tangan terbuka pilhan kedua yang disebutkan. Maka dengan senyuman terpaksa perawat muda itu akan meletakkan cokat yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado putih ke atas meja Trent.

"Tanda persahabatan," ucap gadis tersebut. Menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya saat Trent melemparkan tatapan sebal pada benda yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Ah… terimakasih."

Lalu Elli akan buru-buru keluar dari ruang periksa dan berdiri di belakang meja resepsionis. Menanti gadis berambut pirang yang akan masuk dengan senyum cemerlang di wajahnya dan sekotak coklat di hadapannya. Tanda bagi Elli untuk segera naik ke lantai dua atau—bila gadis itu mengalah pada rasa ingin tahunya—memperhatikan bagaimana Trent akan menerima coklat dari sang petani.

"Elli, kau tidak ke tempat Ellen?"

Satu kerjapan. Dua kerjapan.

Dan pada akhirnya Elli sadar bahwa ini hari Rabu yang berarti kali ini ia gagal melihat reaksi apa yang ditunjukkan Trent saat menerima coklat dari Claire. Oh, terimakasih banyak. Mimpi menyebalkan lagi yang lahir dari imaji liarnya untuk beberapa malam ke depan.

* * *

><p>Trent mendengus pelan. Memperhatikan Gotz yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan gadis berambut pirang yang ditunggunya. Di tangan pria berjanggut itu ada sekotak coklat—Trent yakin benar karena Claire sendiri yang mengatakannya. Puas dengan memperhatikan keduanya yang sibuk bercengkrama, Trent mengalihkan perhatiannya pada beberapa jumput rumput aneka warna yang diterimanya. Sebagai hadiah Valentine. Dari Claire.<p>

Hei! Kau pasti bercanda kan Claire.

Dari segi mana pun, tidak akan ada kekasih waras yang mau memberikan _herb_ sebagai hadiah Valentine. Memang benar Claire tahu bahwa Trent membenci makanan yang tidak sehat. Tapi… oh ayolah… ini hari Valentine demi para mahluk suci.

"Trent, kau mau ke perpustakaan hari ini?"

Pertanyaan tersebut berhasil menyadarkan Trent. Dengan agak malas-malasan dokter muda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari beberapa jumput rumput di tangan pada sosok Claire yang tersenyum riang padanya. Memeluk beberapa kotak hadiah dengan kertas kado berwarna putih dan pita biru.

"Umh ya, tapi sebelumnya aku akan menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen di klinik sebentar," jawab Trent sedatar mungkin. Ia menolak terdengar seperti anak kecil yang ngambek karena memiliki kesan ia baru saja di anak tirikan. Mau seperti apa juga… Trent dongkol dengan hadiah Valentine miliknya.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan menemuimu di sana setelah menyerahkan coklat-coklat ini. Sampai nanti."

Di dalam otaknya, Trent merasa bahwa angin musim dingin tahun ini sedang menertawakannya. Berani bersumpah. Buktinya angin terus berhembus selama lima menit tanpa henti setelah kepergian Claire—dan Trent mematung di tempat tanpa memperdulikan syal putihnya harus segara diperbaiki kalau dia tidak mau sakit.

* * *

><p>Ada satu suara di kepala Trent yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik saat ia membuka matanya tadi pagi. Awalnya pemikiran itu berasal dari kenyataan ia akan setidaknya menerima dua coklat dari Elli dan Claire—penduduk kota lain hanya akan tersenyum getir saat ditanya kenapa tidak memberi coklat pada Trent, berkata bahwa itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan mereka lakukan untuk ada di sisi baik sang dokter.<p>

Dan itu terbukti nyata.

Kali ini bukan karena kenyataan bahwa ia akan _makan malam_ dengan coklat, tapi pada kenyataan bahwa ia tidak mendapatkan _makan malam_ tersebut dari sang kekasih. Semua penduduk kota yang ditemuinya sejak tadi membawa bungkusan yang sama. Bungkusan seukuran kepala tangan dengan bungkus warna putih dan pita biru—tidak bisa dibayangkan serepot apa Jeff kemarin.

"Harimu buruk?" sapa Cliff. Memperhatikan awan mendung ilusi yang berterbangan di atas kepala Trent.

Jujur, pria itu sama sekali tidak akan menyangka akan bertemu Trent duduk di salah satu meja di lantai dua perpustakaan kali ini. Melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada benda yang biasanya akan ia tatap dengan pandangan cerah seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru—beberapa jumput _herb_.

Mungkin bila benar robot, saat Trent menoleh pada Cliff ada saat di mana suara derik besi karatan terdengar. Terlihat dari bagaimana Trent menolah dengan cara yang sama dengan robot yang kekurangan oli. Oh hei… apa ini maksudnya Trent bangun di sisi yang salah pagi ini?

"Jauh lebih buruk," desis Trent. Kembali ia menatap tajam bingkisan yang sangat ia kenali di tangan Cliff bersama bingkisan lain yang jauh lebih besar. Dengan kertas pembungkus warna biru langit dan pita merah. "Biar kutebak, itu dari Claire dan Ann?"

Cliff mengerjap pelan. Mengalihkan pandangan beberapa kali dari Trent menuju bingkisan di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya ini dari Manna, Ann memberiku pagi-pagi sekali sebagai hidangan penutup," jelas pria itu.

Detik berikutnya yang yang Cliff tahu adalah Trent menjejakkan kaki dengan sangat keras pada tangga kayu. Sejujurnya Cliff ingin bertanya, tapi melihat aura yang menguar di sekitar dokter muda itu… urungkan saja. Cliff menolak di seret oleh Elli seperti saat ia sedang pingsan musim dingin yang lalu. Terimakasih banyak.

* * *

><p>Merasa malas untuk bertemu muka dengan Claire hari ini, Trent lebih memilih membeku di puncak gunung. Memperhatikan dari jauh sosok Claire yang kelihatannya masih sibuk untuk berlari kesana-kemari menyerahkan bingkisan coklat yang belum diserahkan pada siapa pun yang ia temui.<p>

Sungguh, Trent bahkan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kedua tangannya yang mulai gemetaran akibat terlalu lama ada di ketinggian—dengan artian lain udara lebih dingin beberapa derajat dari udara di kota.

Dan kembali aku katakan; sungguh, kalau bukan karena Gotz yang menemukannya, Trent pasti akan benar-benar membeku. Mengingat kedua kakinya sudah tidak bisa digerakkan—kram.

* * *

><p>"Kau seperti anak kecil," tuduh Claire kesal. Diserahkannnya sebuah mug besar berisi cairan hangat yang entah apa—yang ia perdulikan adalah kedua tangannya mulai menghangat saat mengenggam mug tersebut.<p>

"Tidak ada salahnya aku besikap kekanakkan sehari saja dalam satu tahun, bukan?" balas Trent.

Jujur, Calire sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain mengerjapkan kelopak matanya dan bertanya dalam hati apakah Goddess sedang bosan dan ingin merusak sistem kerja otak Trent. Ayolah, ada batasan juga dalam bersikap di luar karakter seperti ini.

Ditambah lagi, wanita berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak habis pikir saat Gotz mengetuk pintunya sambil membawa Trent yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Beruntung saat itu ia sudah menyalakan perapian. Tidak pernah sekali pun ia melihat Trent bersikap seceroboh ini.

"Katakan, kau sedang ada masalah?" tuntut Claire. Berjongkok di hadapan Trent yang tengah bergelung di dalam beberapa helai selimut musim dingin milik Claire.

Trent sama sekali tidak menjawab, memilih untuk menatap nyala api dibandingkan mempertemukan kristal _onyx _dan _aqua_. Tidak terkecuali rona khawatir dan kesal yang menghias kristal milik Claire.

"Trent, tatap aku," dengus gadis petani tersebut. Mengerucutkan bibirnya, ngambek karena Trent sama sekali tidak menggubris.

Lagi Claire menghela nafas. Beranjak pergi menuju dapur, memotong beberapa potong coklat untuk dilelehkan. Trent sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dan memilih untuk diam. Bukan hal yang besar baginya untuk diam dan mengabaikan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Bukan masalah besar.

Sungguh. Itu bukan masalah… besar.

"Coklat."

Suara ketukan pisau dengan papan kayu terhenti. Claire menoleh pada sosok Trent dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Maaf?" ujar gadis tersebut. Meragukan pendengrannya.

"Mana coklatku?'

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Claire untuk tidak mendengus dan mengartikan bahwa ini kali pertama Trent ngambek untuk hal sepele seperti ini.

"Ada di dalam lemari pendingin. Ambillah, awalnya aku mau memberikannya di perpustakaan, tapi kau terlanjur pergi sih."

"Jadi jumput _herb _itu bukan hadiah valentineku?"

"…kau gila…"

Dan keduanya sama sekali tidak bersuara selama Claire sibuk membuat coklat panas untuknya dan Trent—yang kelihatannya masih salah tingkah karena ngambek dengan alasan tidak jelas. Malamnya Trent menghabiskan waktu untuk di kediaman Claire, menikmati hidangan yang sepenuhnya terdiri dari coklat dan coklat. Tapi lucunya memiliki aroma _herb _dan rasa samar sayuran. Entah bagaimana Claire membuatnya.

Tapi…

…keesokkan harinya Trent harus berbaring di tempat tidur pasien dengan Elli menggantikan tugasnya. Sementara Claire hanya mendengus pelan, meminta para kurcaci menggantikan pekerjaanya karena gadis itu harus menghabiskan waktu sebagai perawat dadakan.

* * *

><p>Ganjil?<p>

Oh, sungguh, Rui membuat ini dalam keadaan gila.

Entah ide darimana Rui membuat fic satu ini.

Mengenai hari Valentine,

Menurut Rui itu agak sedikit berbeda dengan hari _Thanksgiving_ waktu _Spring_.

Jadi Rui masukkan saja hari itu.

Dan kenapa harus musim dingin?

Karena setau Rui bulan Februari itu masih musim dingin :P

Jadi tanggal pastinya dikira-kira aja (pletak)

Dan maaf mengenai Trent yang super OOC.

Habisnya waktu Rui main ulang gamenya,

Dia ekpresif banget setelah nikah =.=a

Dan mengenai Cliff yang diseret Elli…

Itu waktu dia pingsan selama beberapa hari.

Kalau Claire pingsan pasti Cliff akan dibuat pingsan oleh Trent dan diumpetin Elli dengan hanya menyeret satu kaki :P

_Mind to Review?_

II II II

V V V

V V

V

v


End file.
